


The Mask She Hides Behind

by mmardis1463



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Different POV's, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinky Dean, Multi, NSFW, Non-Sexual Bondage, Other, Sex, Smut, Violent, striping, tantalizingly painful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmardis1463/pseuds/mmardis1463
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I said TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!" the Demon yelled as he slapped me across my face, I looked down to the floor and spat blood from my throbbing mouth "I-I s-said g-go fuck y-yourself!".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mask She Hides Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original main character idea of Aria I created, but I am using the basis of the story around Supernatural, all characters and rights to the characters belong to the creators of Supernatural and all that entails. What the characters do and say are of my own words and creation, along with the story plot and idea.

I have always heard the name Winchesters for most of my childhood, mainly because it was the type of gun my dad gave me before he left, but also from all of momma's stories. she would always tell me these stories about the man named Winchester. Momma would always take me to cheap motels since I could remember, they were the closest things I had to an actual home, if you'd even call them that. We never stayed for long, one after the other the same moldy smell and the same disgusting interior, just  with different pastel palette. We were always moving, quite frankly we never stopped, we were always on the run from something or someone but I never knew what from or who and no matter how much I asked momma would just say to me "it doesn't matter, all that matters is we're safe if we keep moving, always stay moving baby, even if momma isn't there." I hated when she left me, I was only 10 for god's sake! Momma was the type that never trusted people, well that was except me of course and someone I believe named John. Momma and john have been friends before I was even born. One night momma and I came to this hotel in Jericho Palestine for the night.

We pulled in around twelve at night, the place was empty other than some old black car in the space next to ours "mommy, I'm sleepy" I said droopy-eyed "sweet-heart I know you're sleepy and we are here now, so remember what I taught you, and go pick a room while mommy goes to meet with an old friend." I never questioned her, but of course I was curious, what kid isn't. I got out of the car with my backpack and I walked up to a door that said room ten, I opened my bag and got out and ice pick with a small hammer perfect for my hands. I shoved the pick into the door and gave it a good hit with my hammer "Voila" I whispered to myself. These motels always looked the same to me, just different organizations and names, ever since I was four I had a routine on my orders from my mom, step one: Lock the doors, step two: close all curtains and windows, step three: get a fishing wire from your bag and put it on the bottom of the front door, step four: unplug the phone and use the disposable one mom gave you, step five: put the knife that dad gave you under your pillow, and finally step six: Most importantly don't do anything mom wouldn't do, and this was what I did when ever mom left me alone, which was often. I took all precautions as I was instructed, and I decided since it was now 1 in the morning I could take a quick nap before mommy came back, because when she got back I would have to start research for her. As I got in the hard, dusty bed I said a quick prayer and closed my eyes shut allowing my mind to wind down.

I was startled awake by loud yelling in the room to the right of ours, I scanned the room only to find I was still alone. Glancing over to the small pail green numbering of the Sony alarm clock, which now read five in the morning I was a little worried where mommy still was. The yelling continued for a little while, and soon was introduced with a few bumps and pushing sounds, that is until it all came to an abrupt stop. This was wrong, so I slowly got up from my squeaky bed to see if I could see or hear something, anything. I got down on my hands and knees and crouched to where the floor vent was that led to the other room, I made sure I remained quiet, like in my training with momma "I wonder where mommy is" I thought to myself. As I approached the floor vent I saw eight legs standing apart throughout the room and one of which stood in the middle of the room "that's about four people" I guessed to myself, But I still wanted a better view, "what if one is mommy?" I whispered to myself. I got my ice pick from my bag near the bed and took the screws off the vent,  I stealthily wiggled through the short and tight vent shaft. I stopped far enough so I had a good view of the room.

"I told you I would find you sweet heart" one of the guys said as he approached someone tied and laid on the bed "Go to hell Crowley" the familiar voice breathed out "well honey I've already been" the guy said in a British accent. All I heard was the familiar voice scream as two of the guys began to beat her on the bed "ARIA! RUN! BABY RUN!!!!!!" the voice yelled my name. I jolted in the vent shaft, but no matter how much the voice told me to go, I was paralyzed in place, and all I could do is watch the scene before me in utter horror. I tried to do what she told me with blurred vision and tear stained cheeks, but before I could wiggle back out I was being pulled out with a strong force. He grabbed me by my torso and through me into the wall, laughing while doing it. "Well if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break a few spines" I felt a sharp pain on my skull that was wet. I tried to protect my aching head as the dark figure approached me. I started to hyperventilate, my heart was beating uncontrollably with my pulse beating loud like a drum through my ears. One of the men put a bag over my head and through me under his arm, I was unable to move out of his tight grip and as I tried  to wiggle free the more he squeezed me, till finally the darkness filled my eyes and I was completely unconscious.

I woke up in a cold sweat gasping for air as I wiped my head to get the damp hair off my face, "just another dream" I muttered to myself. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes just to see next to me and there was a body who was passed out cold. "Shit, not again" I whispered to myself, now that I can see my surroundings and my vision isn't as distorted, I could now feel the mind splitting headache that demanded my full attention with every glance I took. I recapped my blatantly drunk hazed night, one thing was obvious, I was drinking, hard but now day's, when am I not. It never took me to long to sober up if I took pills and drank the water I kept in my purse for these particular occurrences, I scanned the dark room for my purse, with reluctance from my headache, "hummm sum-hum- pie" the guy whispered in his sleep. I got up from the bed careful not to disturb him, as I scavenged around the now clear motel room, I preoccupied my thoughts with who the fuck I went home with, "Shit....what was his name again?" I racked my still foggy memories for at least a name, if not a face to go with his name. "Damon?, well I think it started with a D" I thought to myself.

I found my dress back on along with my heels and coat that were strone about the room "fuck, did we not make it to the bed!?" I ranted to myself as I more clearly noticed the messiness and destruction of the room. I quickly grabbed my purse and phone that were under the bed, and gathered my shit so I could split, before any awkward "do you remember me's" or "wanna stay longers". I left quickly and gently shut the motel door behind me, just to run face first into a tall ass man with long brown hair like a dark haired Brad Pitt "Shit!" I say as try and catch my footing. He smiled at me "no i'm sorry it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention" he looked at me once over and turned his glance towards the room I just escaped from "um.....if you'll excuse me" he glanced behind me. I saw that his bags of food that were now scattered across the pavement, "oh god, i'm sorry" I said as I began picking up an abundance of snack foods, salad items and two large pie's.   
After we finished picking the undamaged goods I decided to split "here let me get the door for you" he seemed to half smile as I slowly opened the door, I noticed the lights in the room were all on and no one was in the bed.

"Dean! i'm back and I got what you asked for" the tall man yelled through the motel room "well, I'm gonna be on my way" I said as quickly and as politely as I could "um....yeah and thanks for helping" he awkwardly smiled as I turn to leave. I walked back outside into the windy dusk, looking around the utterly vacant lot for my car with no luck "Damn it!" I cursed out loud to myself "he must have driven" I found myself calling a taxi cab for the night. "Hit and run kind of person hu?" a deep scruffy  voice said behind me, I turned fast just to be met with hazel green eyes "um....yeah....sorry, but I.....um...." words failed me as the awkwardness grew. "Um....you need a ride?" he asked kind of like a teenager asking to drive his girl crush somewhere, I took a deep breath. "Oh....no..no thanks, anyway I called a taxi" and as I uttered the words my taxi was pulling down the long stretch of road and stopped where we were standing. "well...thanks for a good time?" Damn it! now i'm being awkward "anytime" he winked at me. As I got in my taxi I felt a little more at ease "where to miss?" the monitoned taxi man asked "1442 Elmore street" was the first place that came to mind, It was one of my mom's old safe houses from about 20 years ago. The drive was relatively silent, as I rolled down the taxi window and allowed the mist from outside to hit my face, it allowed for a temporary relief from my mind splitting headache.

Finally I was back in simi familiar territory "home sweet home" I muttered out loud , it was just how I left it, with all of my mom's old furniture and dust everywhere, but still intact, which was more than good enough for me. I laid down on the bed and I tried to get some sleep. I'm usually never  rendered speechless and left gasping for words around men, or women for that matter. This thought bothered me all throughout the night and into the morning. I got out of the shower just in time to hear my phone play a familiar ringtone from Deep Purple. "What tha hell?" I said as I searched through my cluttered purse for my phone "who is calling me?" I looked at the ID and it read "Dean" ...I thought to myself for a minute who the hell is dean, and why is he a contact in my phone? I don't know anyone named dean...do I? So I just let it go to voice mail. Later that morning I was on my way out when I searched through my purse for the files I had from 3 days ago "where did those damn files go!" I searched and searched for them with no luck, I decided to backtrack my days. "I went to the bar to get my information from a snitch, then I drank a few shots of whisky, then that guy offered me another round and the last thing I remember was walking out of that motel and bumping into that tall guy..." and then it hit me, I knew where the files were "that sneaky son of a bitch!" I said to myself, amazed by how sly he was. I got dressed in something that I usually wear for my hunting trips and I thought I would pay this "Dean" another visit.


End file.
